Sutura
by D. Sue
Summary: A vida de um shinobi muitas vezes é marcada por dor. Será o amor uma sutura para as feridas abertas? - ::NejiTen:: - ::longshot:: - Presente de aniversário para Prisma-san - CAPÍTULO III ON
1. A Missão

Yo, minna-san! Como vão vocês?

Venho aqui com mais uma fic para vocês! Espero que gostem!

E Prisma, esse é o seu presente de aniversário! Continue sendo a escritora que você é, e o mais importante: continue sendo a pessoa que você é!

Otanjoobi Omedetou!

* * *

Agradecimento especial à Scarlet Mayfair. Tasha-chan, dômo arigatou por ter betado!

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii!

* * *

Summary: A vida de um shinobi muitas vezes é marcada por dor. Será o amor uma sutura para as feridas abertas? [NejixTen]

Status: Em andamento.

.

.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo I. A Missão

.

.

.

A mulher procurava analisar a grave notícia recebida do shinobi formalmente posto de pé à sua frente, tamborilando freneticamente o indicador e o médio na mesa do escritório. Bufou, por pior que fosse a novidade, Hyuuga Neji era um dos últimos militares de quem esperaria um passo em falso.

"Como se bastasse o que já aconteceu, esse kuso jiji ainda tem coragem de mandar um esquadrão invadir o nosso território?". Naquele momento, tudo o que enxergava era uma guerra eminente contra Iwa.

- Hyuuga Neji! – iria dar uma ordem, por mais que lhe doesse. – Chame Mitsashi Tenten!

- Mas... – ele nunca proferia um "mas" quando recebia ordens, no entanto, chamar Tenten nas condições em que ela estava...

- Neji, eu prometo que só iremos conversar. – garantiu, sentia quase a mesma preocupação que ele sentia - Vá chamá-la.

Ainda a contragosto, o gênio do clã Hyuuga assentiu, retirando-se imediatamente do escritório.

Tsunade suspirou, queria ela não precisar envolver a mestra das armas naquilo, mas se Tenten não fosse incluída em seu plano, tudo o que ela já havia passado por Konoha seria em vão.

---

Chegava à pequena casinha que visitava frequentemente até dezoito meses atrás, quando tudo havia acontecido. Não que lhe faltasse desejo de visitá-la, mas muita coisa ocorrera, e já fazia quatro meses que não a via.

Há um ano e meio, Tenten fora designada para uma missão de espionagem em Iwagakure, mas ao contrário do que as autoridades da vila pensaram, a Mitsashi não estava os espionando, e sim a um grupo de mercenários que tinha a vila como sede. Temerosos de que Konoha pudesse fazer alguma coisa contra qualquer que fosse o seu plano, há seis meses o filho do Tsuchikage mandara um "recado", e desde então Tenten voltara à vila e não cumpria mais missão nenhuma.

Bateu à porta duas vezes, e esperou uns bons dez minutos até a dona da casa atender-lhe, primeiro com um sorriso e depois com um olhar surpreso.

- Neji? O que faz aqui? – não precisou que ele lhe respondesse para entender. – Trabalho?

- Hokage-sama ordenou que eu lhe chamasse. – respondeu, fitando os perplexos olhos chocolates.

- Então, isso quer dizer que... – instintivamente passou a mão em seu ventre, uma nova determinação começava a surgir. – Vamos logo, então.

Todo o percurso foi feito em silêncio, afinal, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Neji estava preocupado com a sua antiga companheira de equipe, mas sabia que se dissesse alguma coisa, não soaria bem depois da última briga que tiveram. Culpava-se um pouco por tudo e, no momento, estava prestes a mandá-la para o fogo cruzado de novo.

- Neji... – chamou-lhe, e mesmo sem ouvir nada, prosseguiu. – Eu queria saber se... Bem, esqueça. – achava que não devia pedir a ele, por mais que quisesse. – Chegamos. – anunciou, mais para mudar o clima.

De volta à Tsunade, a Hokage ficou boquiaberta ao ver a kunoichi ali, saudável e disposta. Sorriu, Tenten estava lidando muito bem com a situação, como ela mesmo havia previsto, a Mitsashi era a kunoichi mais estável emocionalmente se comparada às colegas de sua idade.

- Já está bem grande... – comentou, recebendo um sorriso da mestra das armas em resposta. – E pela posição... Bem, eu não vou me meter! – decidiu, extraindo risos da futura mamãe.

- Arigatou, Tsunade-sama. Mesmo assim, eu sinto que será um menino... – comentou, passando a mão em seu ventre carinhosamente.

A Senju também sorriu, afinal, os "mestiços" da vila costumavam ser os que mais a amavam. Concluiu isso após tantos anos de convívio com Naruto.

- Hokage-sama – o Hyuuga chamou a atenção de sua superior, cortando o clima leve do reencontro.

Tsunade suspirou pesadamente, e Tenten virou o seu olhar para o lado oposto ao Hyuuga, rapidamente mudando o rumo da reunião.

- Tenten, eu presumo que você já saiba do que se trata.

- Hai. Tsunade-sama, eu farei o que for preciso para deter Iwa. – a afirmação fez a sannin arregalar os olhos.

- Tenten, você não pode sair em missão agora. Você está...

- Eu consigo cuidar de nós dois. – insistiu, colocando a mão no ventre. – Onegai, Tsunade-sama...

- Ficou louca? – foi o Hyuuga quem a interceptou, o olhar rígido.

- Isso não lhe diz respeito! – cortou-o, o olhar mais frio que já lançara a ele.

- Diz respeito à Konoha, e você _não vai_ colocar a vila em risco. – repreendeu, dando o assunto como encerrado. No fundo dissera aquilo porque não queria envolvê-la no caso. Não iria querer envolvê-la nem se ela não estivesse gestante.

- E quem é que quase foi à Iwa por conta própria depois que eu voltei de lá? – indagou, as mãos na cintura e o tom acusativo, uma carta na manga que precisara usar.

- Parem já! – antes que a coisa piorasse, Tsunade sentiu necessidade de interromper o rumo da conversa. – Neji, o que a Tenten disse é verdade? – não esperava _mesmo_ por aquilo.

- Hai. – o tom mais ameno, não mentiu sobre sua intenção para sua superior. A verdade era que nunca sentira tanta raiva de nada na vida como sentira raiva de Iwa, e só de ouvir o nome, o sangue apelidado frio, por incrível que pareça, subia-lhe e ele se via obrigado a se deter.

Fitando de um ao outro, Tsunade só conseguiu chegar a uma conclusão:

- Hyuuga Neji! Mitsashi Tenten! Vocês dois vão interceptar o esquadrão de Iwagakure que invadiu o País do Fogo. – a decisão os fez olharem atônitos para ela.

- Tsunade-sama! Mesmo depois do que ele confessou...!

- Acalme-se! Para começar, eu não deveria mandar _nenhum dos dois_ para essa missão Rank-A! Tenten, você está grávida, além disso, o filho daquele kuso jiji já se tornou um problema pessoal para você. – explicou um tanto melancólica. Entendia o sentimento da kunoichi perfeitamente. - Neji, você confessou que estava prestes a buscar vingança, logo você! - não que não o entendesse, mas o termo "vingança" já havia causado problemas demais à vila.

Explicada a sua observação, os dois se calaram, como crianças levando bronca da sensei. Com o olhar de quem estava mesmo dando bronca em crianças, Tsunade prosseguiu.

– Mas é exatamente por isso que eu os mandarei _juntos_. – Shizune, postada ao seu lado, olhou-a insegura sobre a sua decisão inusitada.

- Tsunade-sama... – preferiu não questionar a autoridade de sua shishou na frente dos dois shinobis.

- Um vai acabar impedindo o outro de cometer loucuras, além disso, eu preciso das informações que Tenten conseguiu no ano que passou em Iwa, e eu preciso das habilidades de rastreamento de Neji. E para completar, vocês sempre tiveram uma boa combinação em batalha, pelo menos era o que Gai me dizia... – a última parte foi quase que para ela mesma. – Agora vão! Vocês partirão ainda hoje!

A puro contragosto, ambos se retiraram do escritório, deixando uma cansada Tsunade e uma preocupada Shizune no recinto.

- Tsunade-sama...

- Eu sei que é arriscado, mas esse é o mundo shinobi. Além disso, aqueles dois saberão cuidar um do outro...

---

Arrumava as suas coisas de mau humor, as kunais e as shurikens tão afiadas que seriam capazes de cortar um fio de cabelo ao meio, além dos pergaminhos de invocação, um pouco diminuídos, já que ela não poderia carregar muito peso. Prendia os coques quando viu sobre a cama o par de fitinhas vermelhas que havia ganhado de aniversário _dele_.

Era engraçado o modo como ele podia ser uma constante ao ponto de dar o mesmo tipo de presente todo ano, mas ela não se importava com aquilo, inclusive, gostava de usar as fitinhas quando prendia o cabelo.

Antes, porém, de amarrar as fitinhas vermelhas, uma batida na porta chamou a sua atenção e ela se levantou, segurando a sua barriga para ir até lá atender.

- Já está pronta? – era sacanagem dele, aparecer tão cedo, ainda mais quando sabia que ela demoraria mais para arrumar suas coisas. Mas não podia reclamar, ou daria motivo para ele dizer que ela não estava em condições de participar da missão.

- Já estou pronta, sim. – respondeu, o sorriso mais cínico que podia forçar. Pegando as suas coisas, impediu Neji de ajudá-la com o peso e, mesmo com certa dificuldade, conseguiu caminhar com tudo até a saída da vila.

- Ainda dá tempo de voltar. – avisou o Hyuuga, e foi completamente ignorado.

Tenten cruzou o portão sem nada dizer, caminhando normalmente até chegarem à área das florestas, onde com um esforço e muito cuidado pulou sobre um galho de árvore, sorrindo por ter conseguido sem se machucar. "Como eu pensei, se o Chouji consegue, não deve ser tão difícil para mim.".

Notou que o semblante do Hyuuga continuava fechado, e fechou o sorriso na hora. Ele a fitava como se ela fosse uma louca que não tinha noção do que fazia, mas ela tinha. Sabia que era arriscado viajar grávida, ainda mais para uma missão, porém, aquela seria a única oportunidade de acertar as contas com o homem que a engravidara sem o seu consentimento, e seria também a única forma de se certificar que o homem nunca mais a incomodaria, nem a ela e nem ao seu filho.

Se contasse isso a Neji, tinha certeza de que ele iria querer matar o sujeito com as próprias mãos, mas preocupava-se com ele e não queria que ele levasse o seu problema ao extremo. Se alguém tinha que deter aquele homem, esse alguém era ela.

Suspirou, não de cansaço, mas de desânimo. Talvez Neji e ela nunca mais conversassem normalmente, sentira isso no momento em que ele a pressionara para contar o que havia acontecido, e quem era o culpado. Provavelmente para ele o "recado" que Iwa havia passado ao violentá-la havia sido pesado demais, talvez para ele fosse humilhante demais vê-la naquela situação, mesmo que ela própria já tivesse se conformado.

Passou a mão no ventre de novo, o seu filho parecia inquieto. Ino tinha razão: a partir de um tempo, o bebê passava a sentir tudo o que a mãe sentia, como se o laço entre mãe e filho estivesse mais forte.

Não sabia o que a havia levado a querer tanto aquele bebê, só sabia que ele não tinha culpa da forma como fora concebido, e ela ainda não era desumana o suficiente para se livrar dele, mesmo daquele jeito. Queria-o, porque era parte dela, porque ela sabia que ele compensaria tudo pelo que ela havia passado, e quem sabe até aprenderia a ser um shinobi excepcional, que protegesse a vila com a sua vida.

A única coisa que lhe faltava naquele momento, era estar em paz consigo mesma e estar em paz com Neji.

Fitou-o de soslaio, ele não havia suavizado o semblante nem um pouco desde quando começaram a viagem, e aquilo só a deixava mais inquieta. Não gostava da ideia de ir brigada com ele a alguma missão, não gostava de ver como ele a carregava como um peso, não gostava daquele olhar gelado que ele adquirira depois que ela voltara à vila.

"Foco, Tenten! Foco!" cobrou de si mesma, afinal, tinha de estar estável na hora de combater os inimigos, e tinha de estar focada se quisesse proteger o seu bebê.

Cerca de três horas ininterruptas de viagem depois, quando já anoitecia, o Hyuuga decidiu que deveriam parar e a Mitsashi estava exausta o suficiente para não contestar a decisão.

Sentou-se encostada a um pé de árvore, olhando para o antigo companheiro de equipe, ainda de pé.

- Você trouxe comida? – a pergunta a fez olhar direto para a sua mochila, onde se encontravam alguns biscoitos e uma maçã.

- Está com fome? – perguntou inocentemente, e fechou a cara quando recebeu um suspiro como resposta.

- Eu já ingeri uma pílula de soldado, mas elas não devem fazer bem a uma mulher grávida. – anunciou, e Tenten não pôde discordar.

- Eu agradeço a _preocupação_. – pegou a maçã e ficou observando cada detalhe da fruta, tentando ignorar a presença do Hyuuga. "Por que ele tem que me tratar assim? Eu também não tenho culpa do que aconteceu; eu só..." mordiscou a fruta segurando as benditas lágrimas. "Bem que a Ino me disse que a gravidez deixa a mulher mais sensível... Onde já se viu; eu chorando por causa desse, desse..." engoliu o pedaço de maçã, esperando que com isso empurrasse as lágrimas de volta também.

Subitamente, porém, foi empurrada para o lado, o braço do Hyuuga, que a segurava para que não caísse, fora atingido de raspão por uma kunai contendo selo explosivo.

- Byakugan! – usando o selo que ela tanto conhecia, Neji ativou a sua tão aguçada visão e em poucos segundos achou o que contou como oito inimigos. – Tenten...

- O.K! – com um olhar em direção a cada alvo, o Hyuuga indicou onde ela devia atirar, e assim ela o fez: Três agulhas envenenadas para cada um de presente.

Neji notou, porém, que havia mais homens escondidos atrás de árvores e até sobre elas, fazendo a tensão aumentar a cada instante. Vendo Tenten atrás de si e em pose de ataque, cerrou os punhos, não poderia deixá-la se ferir de novo.

- Encoste-se aí e fique atrás de mim. – recomendou para uma Mitsashi tensa.

"Mantenha a calma." Disse a si mesma, segurando a barriga e fazendo exatamente o que Neji dissera.

No mesmo segundo, uma fruta quase caiu na cabeça da gestante, e ela não demorou a perceber que havia alguém num dos galhos.

Como se ignorasse o fato dela saber a sua presença, o inimigo atacou uma chuva de agulhas em sua direção, e a Mitsashi não pôde ouvir nem ver nada depois daquilo. Não sabia ao certo o que ocorrera, só que não havia sido atingida de forma alguma. Abriu os olhos e à sua frente encontrou um Hyuuga de braços estendidos.

- Neji?! – era a primeira vez que o vira usar um kaiten para proteger outra pessoa além dele mesmo, e parecia que ele se esforçava para não feri-la enquanto girava como um perfeito parafuso.

Naquele instante ela mal viu quando os três homens que avançaram para cima do Hyuuga caíram no chão, todos golpeados no coração pelo jyuuken.

- Você está bem? – a pergunta, mesmo que naquele tom frio que ele adquirira recentemente, a fez sorrir e assentir.

- Quem são...? – não havia sentido nenhuma presença extra durante toda a viagem, e não havia conseguido identificar nenhum dos adversários.

Como se também buscasse pela resposta, Neji virou um deles para que ficasse de barriga para cima, e ambos viram o hitaiate de Iwa com cortes no meio.

- Nukenins.

- Nukenins de Iwa? Mas...

- Pelo que eu soube, é tudo uma farsa. – respondeu seriamente para uma kunoichi boquiaberta. – Shinobis ditos desertores estão se escondendo no País do Fogo, dando um pretexto para os shinobis do alto escalão de Iwa entrarem aqui também. O problema é que a vila não informou a Hokage-sama; nem dos fugitivos e nem dos caçadores.

- Tecnicamente seria invasão o que eles estão fazendo, é isso?

- _É_ uma invasão. Boatos dizem que eles querem usar uma guerra civil como desculpa para envolver Konoha também, usando o País do Fogo como campo de batalha.

Tenten fitou-o boquiaberta. Era informação demais para um único começo de noite. Pôs a mão em seu ventre de novo, não estava conseguindo acalmar-se, tampouco a seu filho.

- Tenten. – ouvir o seu nome a aliviou um pouco.

- Eles... Fizeram o que fizeram comigo porque tinham medo que eu descobrisse _esse_ plano? – mesmo com o tom calmo, era notável que ela se esforçava para conter o nervosismo.

Fitou o jounin por um instante e, pela expressão dele, era exatamente o que ela acabara de concluir.

- Como vamos detê-los? Aquela vila maldita parece querer usar qualquer coisa como desculpa para nos atacar!

- Por enquanto, Hokage-sama quer apenas que nós detenhamos aqueles que já se encontram no local. Agora, vamos enviar esses "criminosos" para Konoha, quem sabe consigam extrair alguma informação definitiva.

- Hai... – era o fim de gravidez perfeito. Uma guerra prestes a começar, exatamente entre a sua vila e a vila que a humilhara para mandar um "recado" a Konoha.

"_Não se meta em nossos assuntos_", arrepiou-se ao recordar daquele homem asqueroso sussurrando essas palavras em seu ouvido, cerrando o punho. Iria impedir aquilo, não importava como. Por ela, e pelo filho que esperava.

* * *

Glossário:

Kuso Jiji: literalmente - velho de merda.

Iwa: Pedra.

Iwagakure: Vila Oculta da Pedra.

Hai: sim.

Nukenins: renegados.

* * *

Tsutzuki (Continua)

Prisma, gomennasai por não ter terminado, eu queria ter postado tudo ainda hoje...  
Mas não se preocupe, eu darei um jeito aqui! ;D

E, para deixar bem claro: sim, Tenten está grávida, e não, o filho dela não é do Neji (u.u)

Bem, eu espero que isso não desanime vocês, porque o que eu tenho em mente é mostrar justamente o quão cruel a vida de um shinobi pode ser, e como diz na summary: o amor como sutura para as feridas abertas. (3)

Acho que de nota de autora já está bem grande, nee (i.i)

.

.

Antes de deixar vocês em paz... Reviews? .-.


	2. Conclusão?

Segundo capítulo!

Agradeço as reviews de Prisma-san, Scarlett Mayfair e KkSs-Music in my heart-KkSs

E agradeço especialmente a Scarlett Mayfair. Tasha-chan, dômo arigatou pela betagem!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii!

* * *

Summary: A vida de um shinobi muitas vezes é marcada por feridas. Será o amor a forma mais eficiente de cicatrizá-las?  
[NejixTen]

.  
Status: em andamento

.  
Boa leitura!

* * *

Capítulo II. Conclusão?

.

.

.

Neji havia, sozinho, amarrado e arrastado três homens de Iwa como sacos de batatas – aqueles aos quais havia golpeado no coração, inclusive Tenten lhe perguntou diversas vezes se eles ainda estavam vivos - pergunta que ele passou a ignorar depois da terceira vez.

De volta ao lar e o Hyuuga logo foi reportar os detalhes da missão, deixando uma cansada e ainda surpresa Mitsashi na entrada do prédio da Hokage, sem coragem para subir a grande escadaria. Tenten suspirou, mesmo sabendo que Neji era um prodígio, ainda era difícil acreditar que ele tinha tanta força.

Esperava por ele, sentada num banquinho depositado na entrada do prédio, cuja utilidade ela só enxergara naquele momento de exaustão. Procurando descansar, pensava em como indagaria sobre o parecer de Tsunade. Não queria ter que brigar com o gênio de novo, não depois de ele ter salvado a ela e ao seu filho.

- Tenten – ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la, suavizando o seu semblante. – Soube que acabou de voltar de uma missão, _isso_ que é disposição.

- Dômo! – o elogio era sempre bem-vindo, ainda mais naquele tom bem humorado e monótono de Shikamaru.

- E como anda o bebê? – com as mãos nos bolsos e batendo o pé freneticamente, notava-se que ele se esforçava para não acender um cigarro ali.

- Ah, ele anda bem inquieto... – suspirou, passando a mão em seu ventre, um hábito do qual achava que seria difícil se livrar. Estava preocupada com o seu filho, preocupada com a sua segurança - mesmo estando em casa.

Fitou o seu amigo, parecia que ele já estava no limite de sua abstinência.

- Vá fumar em algum lugar. – sugeriu, ainda que não concordasse com o vício.

- Não posso. Não é por você, é que... – virou a cabeça para outro lado, meio embaraçado. – Me _obrigaram_ a parar.

- Ah... - naquele momento, porém, viu o shinobi que esperava descer as escadas, levantando-se para segui-lo. – Shikamaru, eu já vou. – dito isso, apressou os passos para acompanhar o Hyuuga.

Andou com Neji até chegar ao centro da vila, quando o puxou pelo braço.

- Pague alguma coisa para mim.

Vendo-o franzir o cenho, como se não estivesse entendendo, repetiu:

- Pague alguma coisa para mim. Ou vai deixar uma mulher grávida com desejo? – apelou, e o Hyuuga acabou cedendo.

Chegaram ao Ichiraku e, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, nem Naruto e nem Chouji se encontravam lá. Sentaram-se e a Mitsashi fez questão de pedir o maior lámen que podia comer, enquanto que o Hyuuga não quis nada, seu organismo ainda estava sob o efeito da pílula de soldado.

Fitou-o de soslaio enquanto esperava pelo jantar, queria muito saber o que Tsunade havia dito, mas antes, queria amenizar o clima entre eles, principalmente depois dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Nee, Neji...

- Eu não havia sentido a presença de nenhum deles, até a hora em que você quase morreu. – afirmou em baixo tom, estava extremamente aborrecido com aquilo, mesmo quando falava tudo tão calmamente.

- Nós pisamos numa mina, isso acontece. – deu de ombros, pegando um palito para brincar. – Era um bom lugar, coincidiu de outros acharem isso também. Eles provavelmente sentiram a nossa presença antes e se ocultaram... – tentou tranquilizá-lo. – E... Arigatou. – Neji a fitou de soslaio, como se não soubesse do que se tratava. – Você nos salvou ontem...

- O lámen! – Ayane entregou a tigela extra-grande para Tenten e até mesmo a expressão de Neji melhorou. Aquele olhar brevemente surpreso fez a mestra das armas rir gostosamente.

- Dômo!

- Neji-san, não vai querer nada hoje? – a mulher atenciosa perguntou, recebendo uma negativa. – Bem, se quiserem mais alguma coisa... – retirou-se para a cozinha, deixando-os a sós novamente.

- Itadakimasu! – a kunoichi partiu os hashis e começou a comer.

Não demorou muito para Tenten se satisfazer com a comida, havia inclusive pedido demais. Olhou para o amigo que se encontrava com a típica expressão serena e indecifrável, tinha um assunto muito mais importante, a seu ver, a tratar com ele.

- Nee, Neji... Eu estava pensando... Bem, eu sei que é embaraçoso pedir isso, mas... – interrompeu-se ao notar que, como em raros casos, ele prestava atenção ao que ela dizia. – Eu...

- Quer que eu a vigie enquanto o pessoal de Iwa estiver por aqui?

- Não é isso – virou um pouco o rosto. – Eu não vou negar; não me sinto confortável com a situação, mas não é sobre isso que eu quero falar – suspirou. – Vamos? – disse, levantando-se e sacando o moedeiro do bolso, surpreendendo ao Hyuuga.

- Não era para eu pagar?

- Era só uma desculpa. - O que queria mesmo era passar um tempo com ele para ver se eles apaziguavam.

- Eu vou pagar, mesmo assim – anunciou, fazendo-a guardar a carteira. – Eu sou o único que não fez nada por vocês ainda... – sabia que todos os conhecidos procuravam mimar Tenten de vez em quando, e ele era o único que em seis meses de gestação dela nunca havia feito nenhum favor.

Ayane, que há pouco fora chamada, agradeceu aos dois e apenas os viu partir. Neji a acompanharia até sua casa como era de praxe quando mais novos.

Caminharam até chegarem à frente da pequena casa e Tenten parou, virando-se novamente para o Hyuuga.

- Neji... – não tinha coragem para pedir, mas não tinha todo o tempo do mundo para adiar aquela conversa. – Posso... Posso pegar o seu nome emprestado? Se for menino?

Hesitou um pouco ao ver a expressão surpresa dele, mas não desviou o olhar. Fitou-o até que ele deu uma resposta, e foi ela quem arregalou os olhos.

- Só se eu for o padrinho.

- Nani!?

- É uma troca justa – argumentou. Tenten o fitou ainda atônita.

- Bem... Se for para alguém ensinar besteira ao meu filho, que seja você... – brincou.

- É essa a visão que você tem de padrinhos? – indagou; a sobrancelha soerguida.

- Depois de ver Lee e Gai-sensei, Naruto e Jiraiya-sama...

- Não me iguale a eles – repreendeu, arrancando outro sorriso de Tenten.

Ela então tocou o seu ventre novamente, dessa vez, segurava-se inutilmente para não chorar de felicidade.

- Arigatou, Neji. – mesmo com a voz falha, era explícita a calma em seu interior. No fundo, desejava que seu filho fosse igual ao seu amigo, ao rapaz que desde cedo havia amado, ao homem que estava ao seu lado naquele segundo.

Neji a fitava, apreensivo. Nunca a havia visto chorar até o dia em que havia ido à sua casa interrogá-la sobre o ocorrido em Iwa, e mesmo sabendo que naquele momento ela não chorava de desespero, ainda ficava sem jeito ao vê-la derramar lágrimas.

- É a gravidez – justificou. O Hyuuga ainda a olhava um tanto cético. – Quando você engravidar alguém, você vai ver também! – praguejou, ainda que não gostasse da ideia.

Ao ver que ele não expressava reação nenhuma à brincadeira, apenas deu de ombros.

- Eu já vou, então – anunciou, acenando com a mão e entrando em sua casa.

---

Logo na manhã seguinte já estava pronta, dessa vez os laços vermelhos acompanhavam os coques. Tenten esperava do lado de fora do escritório da Hokage - tentando de modo frustrado tricotar o que chamava de sapatinhos - até ser chamada. Adentrou o local e viu uma preocupação exacerbada nos olhos de Tsunade, algo que não via há tempos.

- Como sabe, a sua missão ainda não está completa, mas teremos que esperar até Neji conseguir mais informações daqueles desertores.

- Neji?

- Ele está desde a madrugada interrogando cada um dos três homens que trouxe para cá – para a Senju, era cansativo apenas imaginar alguém trabalhando durante a madrugada. Talvez, mesmo que preferisse morrer a admitir, a idade a estivesse atrapalhando.

Por uma fração de segundo, Tenten se recordou da conversa na noite anterior: "_Quer que eu a vigie enquanto o pessoal de Iwa estiver por aqui?_". Sem ao menos ela ter pedido, ele estava dando o seu jeito de vigiá-la ao ficar cara a cara com os prisioneiros.

- Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer agora? – não era de seu feitio só sentar e assistir, principalmente quando ela se sentia a mais envolvida no caso.

- Só esperar... – respondeu, para o desânimo da Mitsashi. – Enquanto isso, por que não vai até o hospital ver como o seu filho está? – sugeriu num tom maternal, ainda que aparentasse certo cansaço.

- Dômo – com uma breve reverência saiu da sala, caminhando rumo à temível escadaria.

---

Olhava para o teto sem vida do consultório, deitada enquanto Ino passava a mão sobre o seu ventre, examinando-a e ao seu filho também. Apesar de procurar tomar o máximo de cuidado possível com a vida que carregava dentro de si, a verdade era que ela odiava fazer exames; primeiro porque eram demorados, e depois porque sempre que ia ao consultório, levava um sermão de brinde da kunoichi que a atendia no momento.

Suspirou, já estava a vinte minutos naquele mesmo ciclo de exames. A Yamanaka, por mais que não admitisse, era insegura quando fazia exames, e era exatamente esse o motivo da demora - ela queria ser meticulosa ao extremo.

- Pronto! – e antes que a mestra das armas pudesse dar o seu suspiro de alívio, começou: - O bebê está perfeitamente bem, apesar das loucuras da mãe. Onde, quando e com quem você viu que deve sair em missão durante o período de gestação, hein?! – aumentou o tom de voz, já não era a Yamanaka-sensei quem falava, era Ino.

- Tsunade-sama em pessoa me mandou para a missão, se quer saber – retrucou, o que sabia ser um erro, pois não conseguiria manter uma discussão com uma médica.

- Você insistiu; eu fiquei sabendo. E ela só a mandou em missão porque o Neji estava com você! - A Mitsashi deu de ombros. Havia perdido a discussão, outra vez.

- Agora, ojou-san, trate de ficar em repouso e tomar muita água. E nada de sair de Konoha, está me entendendo?!

- Hai... – Ino conseguia ser quase tão explosiva quanto a falecida Sakura, a diferença era que a sua voz era no mínimo três vezes mais estridente quando gritava. – Ah, Ino...

- Fale... – pôs as mãos na cintura, demonstrando "condescendência".

- Você consegue ver o sexo do meu filho?

- Eu examino vocês pelo seu fluxo de chakra. Eu vejo se há alguma coisa fora do comum ou desalinhada entre vocês, mas eu não consigo diferenciar o sexo – explicou. Tenten bufou. – Eu não tenho culpa se eu não posso enxergar _através _do seu ventre. - Se aquilo não havia sido uma indireta bem direta, Tenten não sabia o que havia sido.

---

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, encontravam-se Hyuuga, Mitsashi, Nara, Yamanaka e Morino no escritório da Hokage, juntamente com ela e Shizune, todos apreensivos com o assunto da reunião.

- Morino Ibiki! Yamanaka Inoichi! Hyuuga Neji! O que vocês descobriram nas sessões de interrogatório?

- Segundo a informação que extraímos, Hyuuga Neji tinha razão sobre a sua teoria, Godaime – Yamanaka respondeu, chamando a atenção de todos para si. – Eles estão com um plano de invasão e só estão esperando mordermos a isca para nos atacar.

- "Morder a isca" seria darmos apoio a um dos lados, suponho.

- Se nós ajudarmos os nukenins, a elite de Iwa terá um motivo para nos atacar. Se ajudarmos a elite de Iwa, os desertores nos atacarão, e Iwa tecnicamente não será culpada – Shikamaru explicou naquele jeito monótono. – Fora que se não tomarmos um partido, eles continuarão a vir em massa, e isso poderá causar uma guerra no País do Fogo.

A Hokage franziu o cenho, irritada por ser colocada contra a parede, e mesmo que não defendesse um sistema mais rígido e violento como Danzou o faria, não era a favor de deixar Konoha ser feita de trouxa na mão de outra vila.

- Por enquanto, tudo o que podemos fazer é sermos cautelosos. Vamos deixá-los "caçarem" aqui, portanto, que dêem uma lista com os nomes dos desertores e com os nomes dos caçadores.

– Isso é loucura – era a primeira vez que Neji se expressava daquela forma numa reunião. - Você daria a eles exatamente o que eles querem.

- Nós não podemos nos interferir, seria como pisar numa mina - Morino explicou, em sua habitual frieza.

- Ceder o nosso território ao inimigo continua sendo um jogo muito arriscado – Neji argumentou; arrancando um suspiro de Shikamaru.

- Godaime... - o Nara pediu, fazendo-a assentir.

- Todos dispensados! Exceto Hyuuga Neji e Nara Shikamaru!

Vendo que só se encontravam eles no recinto, a sannin se levantou e foi em direção à janela, observando o tempo fechar e anunciar chuva.

- Já havíamos conversado sobre esse caso antes de vocês chegarem para a reunião, e há uma parte dele que eu gostaria que você cumprisse – anunciou. O Hyuuga prestava atenção enquanto não tirava os olhos dela, sério. – Mas não posso delegar uma missão desse nível a alguém que vai se deixar levar pelo impulso! – virou-se em direção aos mais novos, fitando a cada um deles - principalmente ao Hyuuga.

- Eu posso cumpri-la – respondeu, arrancando um suspiro de Tsunade.

- Eu espero que possa mesmo. Shikamaru!

- Hai! – era a vez de explicar o que deveria ser feito. – Um jogo não é feito só de defesa, então, nós também iremos atacar. Quando conseguirmos atrair um bom número de soldados de Iwagakure, causaremos um tumulto interno na vila. Assim, eles ficarão confusos quanto à procedência e será fácil dar um fim neles...

- O que exatamente você deverá fazer é matar o filho do Tsuchikage – fitou o jounin com o olhar firme, e viu que o olhar dele não oscilou ao ouvir aquilo.

- Segundo a sua teoria, o Tsuchikage só tem o título na vila, mas é o filho dele quem comanda tudo, não é? – Nara continuou, recebendo um aceno de cabeça em resposta. – Então, se acabarmos com ele, a vila ficará praticamente sem ninguém no comando.

- Mas para que não busquem vingança contra Konoha, você não deverá deixar nenhuma testemunha no ato! Konoha não será envolvida nisso.

- Vá sem o hitaiate e procure ocultar a sua identidade – Shikamaru recomendou e o Hyuuga assentiu novamente.

- Isso trará um pouco de segurança à nossa vila, e à Tenten também – era manipulador da parte dela dizer aquilo, mas ao contrário de Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji tinha ao que se prender em Konoha, alguém querido por ele, que o faria realizar aquela missão do modo mais cuidadoso possível, e precisava deixar isso claro a ele. – Agora vá! E não diga nada sobre o que conversamos para _ela_.

Com um último aceno, o Hyuuga saiu.

---

Naquela noite, acabou acompanhando Tenten até a pequena casa novamente, haviam esperado a chuva passar enquanto a kunoichi comia dez espetinhos de dango. Ela fitava o céu ainda nublado, mas já havia notado que dessa vez era ele quem queria dizer alguma coisa, talvez algo sobre o que Tsunade havia dito.

- Nee, Neji... – a kunoichi começou, parando no mesmo lugar em que haviam se despedido na noite anterior. – Eu não quero que fique preocupado comigo – afirmou, tirando dele um olhar sério. – Você é um excelente shinobi... – parou. Há alguns meses, nem cogitava a ideia de poder elogiá-lo. – O importante – recomeçou – é que eu não quero que o que houve comigo...

- Não me subestime – aquela afirmação a fez olhar para ele um tanto quanto aturdida. – Eu não pude impedir que isso acontecesse a você, e isso ainda me irrita – começou, olhando para o lado. – Mas eu não vou me afundar.

- Neji...

- Eu não vou me afundar, porque eu preciso cuidar de vocês – prosseguiu, dessa vez olhando para os orbes castanhos.

Era a segunda vez que ele a fazia chorar de emoção.

- Baka! Olha só o que você fez! – brigou, limpando os olhos. – Au! – com o grito, o gênio se aproximou dela, preocupado. – Ele está chutando, olhe. – pegou a mão fria do rapaz e a encostou em sua barriga, d'onde Neji pôde sentir o chute também.

Sorriu ao perceber que o Hyuuga estava sem jeito, ainda que interessado nos movimentos de seu filho. Ele então tirou a mão de sua barriga e ela pôs a sua no lugar.

- Bem, agora eu acho melhor entrar... – levantou a mão para se despedir dele, mas quando se virou para entrar, sentiu a mão fria segurar o seu pulso.

- Case comigo.

* * *

Glossário:

.

.

Dômo: abreviando "Dômo arigatou", que seria "muito obrigado".

Arigatou: obrigado.

Itadakimasu: expressão como "obrigada pela comida", usada pelos japoneses antes de começarem a comer.

Nani: "o que".

Hitaiate: a bandana usada pelos shinobis.

* * *

Tsutzuki...

.

.

Minna-san, dômo arigatou por estarem acompanhando, eu fico muitíssimo feliz!

Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore tanto, enfim...

Para qualquer pergunta, qualquer comentário, sugestão,... Reviews!! \o\


	3. Histórias e Neji, o primeiro ponto

Terceiro capítulo!

Agradeço as reviews de Scarlett Mayfair, Prisma-san, Anna Poisonself, Shiori XD', Uchiha Yuuki, Micah-chan e Hitsashi Hyuuga.

Minna-sama, gomennasai pela demora de três meses, espero que a leitura agrade!

.

E agradeço especialmente a Scarlett Mayfair. Tasha-chan, dômo arigatou pela betagem!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi-jii!

* * *

Summary: A vida de um shinobi muitas vezes é marcada por feridas. Será o amor a forma mais eficiente de cicatrizá-las?

[NejixTen]

.

Status: em andamento

.

E eu repito aqui: Tenham uma ótima leitura!

* * *

Capítulo III. Histórias e Neji – O primeiro ponto

_._

_._

_._

_- Case comigo._

Naquele momento, fitou-o perplexa. Jamais esperou ouvir aquilo dele, ainda mais nas condições em que estava. Abriu e fechou a boca, mas não encontrava nada para falar; estava difícil até raciocinar - tamanha era sua surpresa.

Talvez ficassem ali por um bom tempo sem mudarem de posição ou sem proferirem mais uma palavra, se não fossem as gotas de chuva que começavam a pingar cruéis - anunciando outro temporal.

Neji soltou seu pulso e em silêncio ela entrou, deixando para trás um Hyuuga com uma expressão, por incrível que pareça, mais serena.

.

Mesmo se conseguisse rolar de um lado para o outro – o que era desconfortável fazer por causa da barriga - sabia que aquilo não traria sono a ela. Passava a mão no ventre enquanto pensava no que havia passado momentos atrás. Neji certamente havia se preocupado muito com ela, sabia disso mesmo que ele não tivesse dito, mas um pedido de casamento tão repentino tirava qualquer um do sério.

"No que está pensando, Hyuuga Neji?" com essa dúvida latejando em sua mente, conseguiu pegar no sono apenas quando o sol começava a aparecer.

Acordou com batidas na porta e amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse lhe tirando de seu sono após horas de insônia. Vestindo um robe – havia adquirido o costume de se cobrir para receber as visitas após o trauma – saiu do quarto e sacou a primeira faca que encontrou na cozinha, abrindo uma fresta para decidir se atiraria ou não.

- Estava dormindo? – esperava vê-lo em breve, mas não tão cedo. Um tanto sem jeito, destrancou o trinco e abriu a porta, dando passagem para um Hyuuga que carregava algumas caixas de frutas - e que, embora tenha olhado de relance para a mão que segurava a faca, não esboçara nenhuma reação.

Tenten largou o objeto cortante e se escorou na mesa da cozinha enquanto o via desempilhar as caixas e colocar as sacolas de frutas sobre a mesa. Notou que algumas frutas estavam feias, mas as maçãs estavam em ótimo estado.

- Neji, vou voltar a dormir... – anunciou, bocejando sem muita discrição.

- Hm.

A Mitsashi deu de ombros, ambos estavam em casa. Voltou para o seu quarto com o coração um tanto acelerado, seu filho parecia compartilhar da ansiedade que ela sentia - começou a se mexer no exato momento em que ela viu Neji.

Como podia um homem mexer tanto com ela? Encostada na porta recém fechada, fechou os olhos com força, como se aquilo fosse ajudá-la a manter algum foco que não fosse Hyuuga Neji. Bufou, abrindo a porta para ir novamente até a cozinha, onde encontrou a janela aberta e o Hyuuga terminando de lavar as poucas louças.

Como podia um homem mexer tanto com ela? Já havia se perguntado sobre isso, já havia tentado deixar de lado os sentimentos por ele e focar-se apenas no relacionamento semelhante à amizade que ambos tinham - achava que já estava ótimo daquele jeito. Mas ele _tinha_ que vir com um maldito pedido de casamento para fazê-la reviver toda aquela agonia adolescente que chamavam de paixão. Cerrando o punho, aproximou-se dele, queria lhe dar um murro por causar tamanho tumulto em seu interior, mas no fim apenas abaixou a mão e com olhos lacrimosos o abraçou por trás.

- Nós não podemos fazer isso... – respondeu com a voz falha.

Não, ele havia acabado de ficar "livre" das obrigações como um Hyuuga quando Hinata o havia dispensado do clã, não podia lhe colocar em outra prisão, fazendo-o carregar todo o seu sofrimento e ainda a responsabilidade por um filho que não havia feito. Era injusto com ele, injusto com ela.

Numa reação inesperada o shinobi segurou uma de suas mãos com a mão molhada e, num tom gentil, respondeu:

- Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa – "Ele mudou ao ponto de dizer uma coisa dessas, é?" Tenten sorriu, ainda que as lágrimas não tivessem cessado –, contanto que você queira – lançou-lhe um olhar por cima do ombro, fazendo seu coração descompassar.

Tenten apenas fechou os olhos e se apoiou nele, sentindo o cheiro de xampu que ainda estava no longo cabelo sedoso. Não sabia se aquelas palavras lhe trariam conforto ou desespero no futuro e nem queria pensar nisso, apenas queria que aquele segundo não passasse.

.

Depois de tê-la feito comer alguma coisa no horário de almoço – embora ela tivesse sido acordada às dez – o Hyuuga a deixou novamente só, tinha coisas a fazer no Departamento de Inteligência e depois, segundo ele, _tinha que dormir_. Tenten ficou perplexa na hora e quase o atacou com o garfo quando ele dissera aquilo, conhecia-o tempo suficiente para saber que quando admitia precisar de descanso era porque havia ficado um bom tempo acordado, mais de 30 horas.

Passava a mão no ventre enquanto se perguntava se ele ficaria bem daquele jeito; ouviu de Ino que o velho Yamanaka iria realmente se aposentar, portanto sobrava trabalho para os mais novos - fora que muitos preferiam os trabalhos mais convencionais, poucos realmente se dedicavam aos setores que os "prenderiam" em Konoha.

Neji trabalhava no departamento há dois anos. O convite para fazer parte da restrita equipe coincidiu com a época em que Hinata o havia "expulsado" do clã - todos sabiam que ela o fizera por querer bem ao primo.

Aos poucos, adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá e o sonho que teve era algo do qual já não lembrava muito bem, a primeira vez que pisara no novo Departamento de Inteligência.

_Sairia em missão ainda naquela noite, ia passar o tempo que fosse preciso em Iwagakure para investigar um bando de mercenários que estavam se agrupando e dariam muito trabalho aos shinobis caso seus alvos fossem algum dos Daimyous. Por prevenção, Tenten monitoraria cada passo do bando e Shikamaru organizaria uma emboscada com as informações recebidas – até mesmo Suna os ajudaria naquela missão. _

_O problema para a jovem não era a missão em si e nem o fato de ir sozinha, mas o fato de passar meses fora de casa - quem sabe até anos. Pediria para um velho amigo o favor de cuidar de sua casa durante aquele período e aproveitaria para se despedir. _

_Com o coração um tanto apertado, chegou ao local cuja entrada dava num par de escadarias, a parte "visível" do grande departamento subterrâneo onde Tsunade fizera questão de investir bem após a destruição geral causada por Pain. Ouvira uma vez de Ino que ali era um labirinto e a loira mesmo havia dito que não faria questão de voltar ali a menos que seu pai estivesse tendo um enfarte - era um lugar que a deixava tonta. _

_Descia o grande lance de escadas enquanto passava por alguns shinobis com a expressão séria – iguais ao Neji, diria. Quando finalmente encontrou a verdadeira entrada do local, assustou-se com a profundidade em que estava: o primeiro andar de cima para baixo tinha ao menos dez metros de altura, daquilo ela tinha certeza. Entre alguns shinobis que iam e vinham, finalmente o encontrou - ele estava andando para algum lugar enquanto carregava um conjunto de pergaminhos. _

_Correu até ele, sem perceber que estava chamando a atenção de todos com seu comportamento e, quando finalmente o alcançou, tocou-lhe o ombro e ele se virou para fitá-la - estava surpreso por ela estar ali. _

_- Eu preciso falar com você._

_Sem alarde, Neji apenas assentiu, guiando-a até uma sala que usavam como depósito de arsenal para tortura – objetos dispensáveis para o chefe Morino Ibiki. Tenten olhava encantada para cada engenhoca quando ouviu seu antigo companheiro de equipe deixar os pergaminhos sobre uma mesa velha - virou-se para olhá-lo. _

_- Fiquei sabendo que você vai para Iwagakur. – comentou. Ela apenas assentiu. _

_- Eu vim até aqui pedir para você cuidar da minha casa. Pode fazer isso? _

_Bastou um aceno com a cabeça para ela ir até ele e lhe entregar o chaveirinho bastante enfeitado com miniaturas de martelo, machado e algemas. _

_- Arigatou – sorriu. Já precisava ir, pois ambos tinham coisas a fazer. _

_- Tenten – ouviu-o chamá-la com certo peso na voz e interrompeu seu percurso, virando-se para encará-lo. _

_Ele atirou um micro embrulho em sua direção e ela o pegou com um olhar confuso. _

_- Dê um jeito de voltar. _

_Ela apertou o embrulho que identificou como um "omamori" e assentiu. Ambos sabiam que se acontecesse algo a ela, era provável que não voltasse para Konoha. O pedido de Neji era viável, pois não pedia que voltasse inteira, apenas pedia para que ela voltasse. _

Esforçou-se para acordar quando a imagem do embrulho lhe veio à mente. Sempre o carregara consigo, mas não tinha certeza se ainda estava com ela depois do que ocorrera em Iwa. Curiosa para saber o que o embrulho guardava, foi ao seu quarto e revirou todas as suas coisas, não encontrando nada.

Sentou-se sobre a cama e respirou fundo, sentia certa raiva de si mesma por ter perdido aquele presente. Como podia estimar algo que sequer tinha a capacidade de cuidar?

De mau humor, levantou-se e se aprontou, prendendo o cabelo nos habituais coques; colocou um vestido azul marinho e um casaquinho branco por cima, iria imediatamente procurar Neji para se desculpar e perguntar o que estava no embrulho.

.

Quando chegou à residência do Hyuuga, bateu na porta. Assustou-se quando ouviu alguns latidos e não esperou muito até que ele a atendesse. Ele estava com um pano marrom cobrindo a testa no lugar do hitaiate e visivelmente com cara de sono. Tenten juntou as mãos num pedido inocente de desculpas, mas ele apenas deu passagem para ela - resmungou algo em seguida para o cachorro se afastar.

- Desde quando você tem um cachorro? – perguntou, fazendo um esforço para se abaixar e deixar o pequeno animal conhecê-la, tudo perante o olhar reprovador do Hyuuga.

- Desde quando Kiba resolveu que seria um "_ótimo"_ presente de tanjoobi – a Mitsashi riu da cara dele, pois deixava explícito que não havia gostado nada do pobre cãozinho.

- E qual é o nome? – passava a mão no pêlo branco e liso do pequeno animalzinho. Havia achado bonitinho demais o novo amiguinho.

Neji deu de ombros. Ela se esforçou para se levantar e pôs as mãos sobre a cintura, indignada. O cãozinho logo pulou sobre ela e ficou roçando as patinhas sobre suas pernas, fazendo-a rir. Parecia ser exatamente do tipo que Neji não gostava: manhoso e egocêntrico.

- Falando nisso, quando foi seu tanjoobi? – perguntou para um Hyuuga que voltava da cozinha com um copo de água.

- Semana passada – respondeu sem emoção, o cachorrinho agora o rondava e tentava inutilmente roçar as patinhas sobre ele.

Tenten piscou algumas vezes e virou o rosto para o lado, um tanto frustrada por ter esquecido. No fundo, não tinha muita culpa, eles estavam brigados até poucos dias atrás.

- Falando em tanjoobi... – parou de falar, pois o Hyuuga parecia um tanto distraído tentando tocar o cachorro dali (o pobre animalzinho achava que estavam brincando). – Coitadinho dele... – defendeu o cãozinho apenas para contrariá-lo.

- Pegue-o para você, já que gosta tanto – ofereceu. Tenten balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Ele gosta muito do dono, vai ficar triste se for expulso de casa de uma hora para outra... – explicou num tom falsamente inocente e Neji soergueu a sobrancelha em resposta. Ele estava pouco se esquentando com os sentimentos do cão.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Não combinava mesmo com ele ser um dono amável de animaizinhos pequenos e dóceis, até desconfiava se Kiba dera o animalzinho de presente como uma brincadeira sem graça – conhecia a todos suficientemente para não duvidar disso.

- Neji... – chamou-lhe então num tom mais sério. Ele se sentou ao seu lado no sofá de dois lugares e colocou o copo de água em sua mão para evitar algum desastre caso o cachorro insistisse em ficar lhe importunando. – Hoje eu estava lembrando... O que tinha dentro daquele _omamori_?

Tenten voltou seu olhar para o copo. Nunca pensara que o homem ao seu lado fosse de dar valor a essas pequenas superstições, inclusive havia se surpreendido quando ganhara o pacote, mas ainda assim estimava aquele pequeno embrulho e se sentia mal por tê-lo perdido.

Com uma expressão indecifrável, o jounin se levantou e foi até o quarto, voltando de lá com um pacote idêntico. Estendeu-o a ela.

- Como...?

- Quando você voltou, a primeira coisa que fez foi passar na casa do Lee. Ele achou isso entre as suas coisas, mas ficou com medo do que podia ser... Pensou que você não tivesse percebido nada e depois de dois meses veio até aqui me entregar. Foi assim que eu fiquei sabendo de tudo...

A Mitsashi olhou pasma para ele, mas não deixou de perceber que Neji se esforçava para não falar do ocorrido com o ódio que carregava - algo dentro dele estava mudando, ela tinha certeza.

Olhando para o pequeno embrulho, lembrou-se que quando ele chegara em sua casa para interrogá-la sobre o ocorrido, ela ainda estava tão alterada que sequer perguntou de onde o Hyuuga arrancara a informação.

Apertou o pacote em suas mãos e o fitou por um momento, como se pedisse para abri-lo.

- Você voltou – disse, pegando o copo de volta e deixando-a com as duas mãos livres.

Tenten assentiu, havia feito o que ele pedira: havia voltado. Simplesmente voltado, mesmo que com todas aquelas feridas e com o trauma que ainda tentava derrotar. Respirou fundo e puxou a boca do pacotinho, abrindo-o para deixar escorregar à sua mão um anel muito bonito.

Boquiaberta, olhou do anel ao Hyuuga e, piscando algumas vezes, estendeu a mão com o anel. Ele, por conseguinte, fechou-a e a empurrou de volta.

- Foi de Hahaue – comentou. Tenten abriu a mão para fitar novamente a jóia: era bem delicada, imaginou se devia refletir a personalidade da mãe de Neji.

- Neji... – chamou-lhe, ainda olhando para o anel. – Quer dizer que... Quer dizer que estava tentando me falar _aquilo_ desde quando eu fui para Iwa?

- Iie – respondeu simplesmente para o espanto dela, que parando para pensar, viu que realmente não podia ter sido. "Ele teria ido direto ao pedido de casamento, não teria pedido para ser padrinho antes...".

E como se adivinhasse o seu pensamento, o Hyuuga afirmou - aquele olhar determinado novamente sobre ela:

- Eu apenas decidi que não me contento sendo só o padrinho – ela sempre seria a pessoa mais estimada por ele, ainda que nunca tivesse lhe dito nada. Cuidaria do filho dela como se fosse o seu próprio filho, mas não se contentaria em só cuidar dele, _precisava_ de Tenten.

Ela o fitou. Aquele olhar era o mesmo que agitava seu coração, fazendo-a se sentir uma adolescente imatura; era o mesmo olhar que a fazia deixar tudo nas mãos dele sem se importar com as consequências. "Como pode um homem mexer tanto comigo?"

-Agora precisamos correr atrás de outro padrinho... – ela disse com falso desânimo, fazendo-o suavizar a expressão e entregar-lhe o raro sorriso.

Tenten também sorriu, não podia ser com ninguém além dele - talvez aquilo fosse o que chamavam de "destino". Não podia ter sido mais cedo, e também não podia ter sido mais tarde, estavam no lugar certo, na hora certa, e ela ficava feliz por dar ao seu filho o melhor pai que ele podia ter.

Passou a mão na barriga após guardar o anel – os dedos estavam inchados e não poderia usar nada que os apertasse - enquanto o Hyuuga e o cãozinho foram para a cozinha. Lembrou-se da pergunta que havia feito a Ino e da resposta recebida pela amiga "_Eu não tenho culpa se eu não posso enxergar através do seu ventre.". _Balançou a cabeça. Era menino, sua intuição de mãe dizia.

Vendo o cachorrinho voltar com a língua de fora e abanando o rabo, observou-o por um instante e gritou:

- Bunko!

Neji, que voltava com a mão molhada – provavelmente de lavar o copo usado – ouviu o nome e perguntou monotonamente enquanto acendia a luz da sala – já estava escurecendo:

- É o nome dessa coisa?

- Neji!

- Eu já disse, pode levar.

Tenten colocou a mão na cintura e quando ia falar alguma coisa, ouviram o trovão de fora e ela suspirou - outro dia de chuva.

- Vai ficar aqui ou quer ir para sua casa? – foi direto, não tinham muito tempo até vir o temporal.

- Estou com preguiça... – respondeu com sinceridade. Neji deu de ombros e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá.

Ambos sabiam que muita coisa estava para acontecer: ainda tinham algumas batalhas pela frente e só conseguiriam ficar em paz depois que tudo tivesse acabado. Mas naquele dia... Apenas pelo resto daquele dia decidiram tirar suas mentes de suas preocupações.

* * *

Tsutzuki...

.

.

.

Minna-sama, gomennasai pela demora, sinto-me culpada por ficar quase três meses sem dar notícias nem nada... Não posso prever quando sairá o próximo capítulo, mas eu prometo que será caprichado...

E antes de deixar todo mundo em paz... Reviews? .-.

**.**

**Notificação da tia Scarlett:** Adoro ser beta, pois leio a história antes de todos. MUAHAHAHAHAH!. Então... Sou pseudobeta, já que a Sue escreve muito bem e não precisa realmente de uma beta. ._.

A história está incrível, não? Eu amei o jeito do Neji com o cachorrinho (rilitros). Se você, assim como eu, achou esse capítulo maravilhoso... Não custa deixar um review, né? xD

GO! /o/


End file.
